Valentine Oh Valentine!
by MugenNoEien
Summary: Someone who you hate and someone who hates you...What will exactly happen when they meet on Valetine's Day?


**Author's Note: Moshi-moshi minna-san! This is my second fic and my first One-Shot Gakuen Alice story...I hope you like it! First thingfirst; I. Sorry for the late update for my other story 'Something to Talk About'. I was soo busy...again, I'm sorry. II. I really hope you won't be mad for my lackness of time...**

**THIS STORY DEDICATED TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME. **

**It's like a prequel to my current ongoing story 'Something to Talk About'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Valentine Oh Valentine!**

"Okay class, tomorrow is one of my favorite day. It's Valentine's Day!" stated Mr. Narumi to the whole class, "Good luck in proclaiming your love and I hope that last year accident will not happen again okay? The teacher's have some discussing to do so I'll leave you guys with the day off! Bye"

After he left the classroom….

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" squeal all the girls in B class in delight…

'I'll be rich…'

'Who will I gave my chocolate tomorrow?'

…except for two girls.

Hotaru Imai is planning her newest project in how to make money from the growing population of love sick girls in the school and in the same time annoying a certain blond-haired boy.

Different from her best friend, Mikan Sakura first priority is to think what will happen tomorrow…

All the girls in the class already went to the Home Economics room, preparing their lovely chocolates for tomorrow.

Natsume and Ruka stared at their crush, guessing if one of them is the lucky guy to get Valentine's chocolate from her.

This year, the famous Natsume Hyuuga already had someone special in mind for tomorrow and he's been ignoring the other girls from his fan club, not wanting them to ruin his oh-so-perfect day.

More luckily, he will not have any missions for this week so he quite enjoying the relaxation.

Mikan Sakura, age 12, she's already being promoted into a special star student for some things that she do for the academy, so it wouldn't be hard for her to buy the ingredients she need for the cooking.

Hotaru Imai, age 12, besides her aniki, she got two people that is important enough to receive her chocolate. She thinks the other one is annoying, while the other…he probably angry at her for 'torturing' him.

Our little brunette friend is mad at a flame caster boy for always making fun of her and revealing her secret. She might consider twice whether to give him a gift or not.

'How dare he lift my skirt this morning and peeps at my panty!' her voice screams in her head. Kokoroyomi was lucky he couldn't read her thoughts or he might have serious deaf problem.

'Will everyone just run away like they did before?' she keeps asking herself not noticing two pairs of eyes watching her behave like that.

**Later that night…**

"Thank goodness, I finally managed to finish them just in time!" cheered our little brunette friend.

"Not bad using this chocolate maker invention to finish the job…" compliment a raven haired girl.

"Will they accept it?"

"He better except it or else…"

**The next morning**

The sun is shining brightly today and Piyo was running around in the woods and…

"NATSUME-KUN!!! RUKA-KUN!!! PLEASE ACCEPT THESE CHOCOLATES FROM US!!!"

_Violets are blue, roses are red. Stuck in the glue, and you're so dead..._

…Oh, did I forget to mention? Its Valentine's Day today and all, I mean ALL the Natsume Ruka fan club girls are running around the school compound, trying their best to find the flame caster and his blond friend.

The famous Natsume Hyuuga and his best friend, Ruka Nogi really needs to get away from the enormous stampede, or face the consequences of being squash alive.

"Ruka, I'll go this way and you go that way…run fast or else you will have to eat their special baked chocolates…" Natsume tell Ruka his plan.

Up ahead is a two section dormitory, "Meet me when you get the chance"

"Okay" Natsume run to the left while Ruka followed the other.

"Where are they?" Mikan is wondering around the campus, she try to find the selected person to give them her chocolate.

While using her Seeing Ability, Mikan remembers the ones who she had already gave their present.

"Let me see, I already give Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Kokoroyomi, Mochu, Permy…" 'He he, you've got to look at her face when she receives it' "Anyway where am I…oh Iinchou and lastly…Hotaru…"

The last person that she spoke really gave her a hard time. Mikan rubbed her temple, still sore from the blast that the cold-hearted girl gave her.

"Well Hotaru shouldn't hit me like that…where did I go wrong, I just give her a chocolate that's all…" whine Mikan.

* * *

"_Don't you have anyone else to give to…you suppose to give to the person precious to you…" Hotaru spoke while holding a Baka-gun in her right hand. She'd just shoot at Mikan who…tried to give her a hug and chocolate._

"_But you are precious to me Hotaru…"_

"_Precious like he's the one that you like…idiot…" she take the chocolate from Mikan grip and put it into her pocket._

"_Maybe I'll keep it…go on with what are you doing right now…I'm sure you're busy…Here is something from me…" and she plopped a small box in front Mikan._

"_Who are you going to give your present to Hotaru?"_

"_It's a secret…" _

* * *

"I hope Hotaru will be success! Who's next on the list…hmm…Ruka-pyon…" 

Without even noticing, Mikan transported herself to the classroom. She heard a soft ruffle sound from under the teacher's table.

"Oh no…I've lost control of Alices again…Who's that? Is that you, Ruka-pyon?"

She peeked under the table and found the animal pheromone boy. "Oh it's you Sakura-san"

Both of them heard a few footsteps from outside the classroom and girl's voice giggling.

"Hey girls, maybe we can find Ruka-kun inside the classroom?"

"That's a great idea! Let's see"

Without a second, the room door opened three senior girls enters the room, looking around for their prey.

'Oh no, they're going to find me!' thought Ruka, he starts panicking.

"Are you guys looking for Ruka-pyon? Well, he's not here?" said Mikan, she just read Ruka's thoughts.

"What make you think we'll believe you?" said one of the girls.

"Well…you can look under the table if you want a proof. Besides, it is the best place for someone to hide…" Mikan rolled her eyes.

'Sakura-san, why did you tell them where I am…'

The girls look under the table and see nothing was under it. With a sad face, they left the room.

"Huh? How…how did you do that…Sakura-san?" Ruka come out from under the table and was shocked to see the reactions from the senior girls.

"Did you forget that I'm a multi-Alice user? I used an illusion to create an illusion barrier so they won't be able to see you. Oh, here's something for you Ruka-pyon" she gave Ruka a small box tied in orange ribbon.

"Just like last year, I did give you a present. So here's for this year. Happy Valentine's Day Ruka-pyon! Ja Ne! I have to go now…bye" and she disappear using her transportation Alice.

'I forgot that she's a multi-Alice user now…Besides from saving my life, Sakura-san also gave me a present for Valentine's Day…I wonder how Natsume is doing right now'

* * *

"Take it, Ruka-kun…It's a small token from the person that you hate from Valentine's Day…" said an emotionless girl. 

"…"

"Take if you want…throw if you hate…" she starts to walk away from a confuse Ruka.

"Wait, Imai-san!"

She stops for a second.

"Thank you very much…for making me this chocolate…I'll appreciate it" he said while giving her his warm smile.

She blush a little, ONLY A LITTLE, from the affection towards her. "And I will sell your picture while you blushed since you're not angry at me…"

"IMAI, GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!!!" Ruka was late to catch her since she'd already ride her flying duck invention.

'Thank you to you too for appreciating it…' but she keep that only to herself.

* * *

Natsume sit on the branch from the Cherry Blossom tree, tired from all the running against his annoying fan girls. He heard ruffles from below the tree and in a matter of seconds, Mikan appeared in front of him, levitating herself up. 

"Are you tired from running away?"

"You really irritated me, Polka-Dots panty girl…"

"You should be more nice to other people you know…or else you will grow up and looks like a grumpy old man" she joked a bit. He didn't laugh at all.

"Aren't going somewhere beside here?" he teased her, knowing that she failed in her attempt to mock him.

"I have right to hate you, you know…After all the pervert things you did to me and…revealing my secret…"

"…"

He became silent.

"But still, Happy Valentine's Day! HMPH! It's hard to believe that I'm actually giving this to you"

"What's this?"

"After all the hard work and the efforts in making these chocolates, you better eat them!"

She shoved him a medium-size box, tied in white ribbon. Natsume has an expression in his face that say 'What-in-the-world-are-you-giving-me? Or if you show that to Hotaru, she will make millions out of them.

"Oh, and one more thing…"

She went closer and gives him a pecked on the check. Natsume blush a bit upon this contact.

She opened her eyes and smile warmly at him before low herself to the ground and run as quickly as she could. Her heart skips several beats and her face flush. How can she do something like that?

He could not believe this. Finally getting id of the blush he had, Natsume stared at the present once again and a small smile graze upon his lips. A smile that he rarely show to anybody except for his best friend and the ones who means so much for him.

Both of them really didn't have the slightest idea about the feeling they have inside them but one thing for sure…this feeling is such a wonderful feeling,

This is the caricatures of two girls, holding the theme about the person who you hate and the person who hate you, gave their special gift to them on Valentine's Day.

Maybe, just maybe, this is the cause of that little feeling that we have towards the person that is important to us that leads them to do it.

It is called… 'LOVE"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story! It suppose to put into my current story but since there will be so many flashback, people might get boring from it. So the best way is, putting it into a One-shot story!**

**I hope you like. Please read and review, if you review, I will have the mood to post my other story more quickly! And remind me if there's any grammatical mistakes! Bye!**


End file.
